


Shortest Skirt.

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina flirts with the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortest Skirt.

Dixie had not really expected a knock on her office door, but she had allowed the person on the other side to come in all the same, pushing the door shut and locking it. She had no doubt that this woman, Angelina Love, would want privacy. Angelina was wearing her ring-kit, what little of it there was. She was smirking and Dixie found she was smiling as she settled back into her chair, she knew exactly what was about to happen. Angelina had soon moved to kneel over her, seemingly more than willing to give what she had. She had seen Dixie take the table-shot, knowing instantly that Dixie was hurt, now though Dixie was back, well, she was in the office at least. Angelina wanted to welcome her back. 

"So... the skirt... your idea?"

"Always."

Dixie smirked. 

"Kinky."


End file.
